x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowle Rohrer
Knowle Rohrer (played by Adam Baldwin) was a former Marine along with John Doggett who became very involved with the alien conspiracy following the collapse of the Syndicate. History Early career Knowle Rohrer served alongside John Doggett in the Marines with the 24th MAU (Marine Amphibious Unit) in Beirut, Lebanon. Doggett and Rohrer were friends, but lost touch when Rohrer and Shannon McMahon were drafted out of Bravo Company to be the first people transformed into supersoldiers, a new type of alien/human hybrid intended by the alien Colonists as replacements for normal humans. DoD career Rohrer continued on with his military career by joining the Department of Defense, ranked as a Master Sergeant. The work he did there remains unknown, but it is safe to assume that he was involved in classified operations. When Doggett became assigned to the X-files, he reestablished contact with Rohrer. Doggett became suspicious of Rohrer when information given to him got a man killed, but it was not until Doggett saw Rohrer meet with Alex Krycek that he realized Rohrer was an enemy. Rohrer reappeared when the agents were investigating a ship supposedly involved in the conspiracy based on a tip from Shannon McMahon. Rohrer was decapitated by her, but survived long enough to impale her with his own arm. Both fell into the water and were presumed dead. (TXF: "Nothing Important Happened Today II") Return However, Rohrer was not dead. Months later, Fox Mulder broke into the complex at Mount Weather having received a key card from an inside source. Rohrer chased down Mulder and, in the ensuing scuffle, Rohrer plummeted far below onto some power lines. Mulder was then taken into military custody and put on trial for Rohrer's supposed death. Eventually, Mulder broke out with the help of Alvin Kersh and, with Dana Scully, headed to New Mexico for a final confrontation with the Cigarette Smoking Man. Doggett and Reyes went after Mulder and Scully to warn them that the conspirators knew of their location. Rohrer, alive and well, followed with the intent of killing them all - including the CSM, who had long since outlived his usefulness to the conspiracy. However, as he approached Doggett and Reyes in the New Mexican desert, Rohrer died from exposure to magnetite. (TXF: "The Truth") Background Information *The book The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies describes Rohrer by saying that the character would eventually become "Doggett's Deep Throat–and his Cigarette Smoking Man", both referenced characters having been written out of the series prior to Rohrer's first appearance. Quotes * "I've got a day job, John. The government gets suspicious if I work too fast a pace." -- "Per Manum" * "I'm just one man trying to point you in the right direction." -- "Three Words" * "What you're chasing is a prototype." -- "Existence" * "Chief Petty Officer Banford has been relieved of his post, sir. I'm your new second-in-command." -- "Nothing Important Happened Today II" * "As second in command I'm supposed to know the ship sir. In case something should happen to you. What is the greater mission of this ship, if I may ask? Sir?" -- "Nothing Important Happened Today II" * "Shoot me, Agent Doggett, if you think it will make a difference this time." -- "The Truth" Appearances * TXF: **"Per Manum" (Season 8) **"Three Words" **"Existence" **"Nothing Important Happened Today II" (Season 9) **"The Truth" References Rohrer, Knowle Rohrer, Knowle Rohrer, Knowle Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters Category:Syndicate Category:Mutants